User talk:Sirius18933
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Sirius18933! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 06:32, July 13, 2012 Reply I kicked you for spamming. Almost anything is allowed to chat- with exception of being mean/ rude to other users and spamming. ( ) 12:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Unknown not that. but the banned. i am realy stressed. Harry Potter Slippy64653 here! I saw your name was Sirius and that is the name of someone in Harry Potter so I wanted to know if you also were a fan of it? My profile: User:Slippy64653 Slippy64653 (talk) 04:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Please don't spam my user talk page. If you need to contact me, just leave a message. ( ) 10:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ban The reason for the ban is that there is an age limit for users. I really think that it is nonsence, but it's out there, and it's the best we have for now. When loggining in chat, there is a message of "Please follow our policy", and you should have read it more carefully, including the Chat policy. ( ) 13:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The ban Hi Sirius, The chat ban was as you revealed you are 12 years old. Wikia's Terms of Use claim that any registered user must be 13- if he is under, he shouldn't reveal his age. I really think it's nonsence (like that cliche that claims you must be 13 to register Facebook :P), but those are the rules. I totally think that bans due to age are rather stupid- mainly as most of the blocked users are 12, so instead banning you for a year, which i was suppose to do, i changed the ban to 6, for a very clear reason: i cannot know for sure if a 12 year old will become 13 in a year or a month. I mostly try to warn new users not to reveal their age, after they had said tehy are less than 13, but i think you've been in the wiki for long enough, to know not to reveal age, if you're under 13. I'm sorry for doing this, but i tried to mmake the ban more reasonalbe, rather a year ban. ( ) 13:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:BOT/HACKER/CLONE ALERT Hi Sirius, Those penguins, also known as 'clones', are seen quite often lately. They are some bot operated by a program, that runs the same action the operator does. If they are breaking the rules, you can ban them, of course. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC)